


YMCA

by LiveLifeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLifeLove/pseuds/LiveLifeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindore Boys and A Slytherin</p>
            </blockquote>





	YMCA

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.

It was a fairly normal day at Hogwarts. Well, until lunch time that is. As everyone sat eating their lunch, they heard singing coming closer to the great hall, there was also someone yelling. As these sounds got louder they realised the person yelling was Professor Snape. They just couldn't work out who was singing.

BANG!

The door to the great hall suddenly burst open. Six dancing students entered, dressed up as the village people singing the song Macho Man. These students were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

As they finished Macho Man, Professor Snape walked in. "Good they've stopped" he sighed, this was all he got in before they started to sing again.

Young man there's no need to feel down

I said young man pick yourself off the ground

I said young man 'cause your in a new town

There's no need to be unhappy

As they sang, they made their way around the hall.

Young man there's a place you can go

I said young man when you're short on your dough

You can stay there and I'm sure you will find

Many ways to have a good time.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything For young men to enjoy.

You can hang out with all the boys.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

You can get yourself clean

You can have a good meal

You can do whatever you feel.

As they completed their course around the great hall, they climbed up on the teachers table standing directly in front of the female staff dancing and singing.

Young man, Are you listening to me

I said, young man, what do you want to be

I said, young man, you can make real your dreams,

but you've got to know this one thing.

No man, does it all by himself

I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf

And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.

I'm sure they can help you today

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything for young men to enjoy.

You can hang out with all the boys.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

You can get yourself clean

You can have a good meal

You can do whatever you feel.

They then turned around and shook their bottoms in front of the teachers, who all blushed.

Young Man, I was once in your shoes,

I said, I was down and out with the blues

I felt, no man cared if I were alive

I felt the whole world was so jive

After this, they jumped down from the table and proceeded to climb on the rest of the tables, swapping tables once in a while.

That's when someone came up to me

and said young man take a walk up the street

There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.

They can start you back on your way.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything For young men to enjoy.

You can hang out with all the boys.

Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

Young man, Young man, there's no need to feel down

Young man, Young man, pick yourself off the ground

Y.M.C.A.

just go to the Y.M.C.A.

Young Man, Young Man, I was once in your shoes,

Young Man, Young Man, I was out with the blues

Y.M.C.A.

Y.M.C.A.

Y.M.C.A.

Y.M.C.A

When they had finished singing they collapsed on the ground. Their cloths turned back to their school clothes.

"Severus what happened to them?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I had them take a potion which I thought they had gotten wrong." he replied.

"Oh." was all McGonagall could say.

Dumbledore was just sitting there with that damn twinkle in his eye.


End file.
